


A Warm Smile, A Gentle Touch...

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Marta spends the night with Lady Brinkatore.RP Fic.





	A Warm Smile, A Gentle Touch...

Marta had been summoned to the court of the Summer-Fayre. She had known why, Marienne had said much of what she had planned and yet, as she stood looking at Lady Brinkatore she could see why she was needed. Her step was light as she approached and she smiled warmly. 

"Lady Vivian... my but they could not pay true tribute to one such as you, even in song..."

Lady Brinkatore smiled at the young Tavern wench.

"Well thank you Marta."

"You are quite welcome milady."

Marta smiled. 

"They tell me you wish for some company tonight?"

"Then they would be telling you the truth."

Marta smiled softly, moving to stroke her cheek gently. 

"I am honoured."

Lady Brinkatore murred softly into Marta's touch.

"Such delicate hands."

"I keep them soft with milk for lotion."

Marta smiled, moving to stroke her hand slowly lower over Lady Brinkatore's body. 

"Take me to your rooms..."

Lady Brinkatore murred enjoying the feel of Marta's hands on her body. She reluctantly took Marta's hand off of her to led hr by it to her rooms. Marta had smiled and followed, pushing the doors closed before moving to kiss Lady Brinkatore gently. Lady Brinkatore purred into Marta's kiss. Marta smiled, slowly deepening the kiss. Lady Brinkatore purred and let Marta take a degree of control. Marta had smiled softly. 

"May I... undress you?"

"Yes you may."

Lady Brinkatore said with a smile. Marta smiled and slowly moved to undress her, smiling as she set the woman's dress aside, moving to kiss her again. 

"So very beautiful."

Lady Brinkatore murred.

"Thank you baby..."

The words coming almost naturally. Marta had seemed so young, it felt right to refer to her as ‘baby’. 

"May I..."

Marta asked, indicating she planned to... 'feed' on the woman's chest. Lady Brinkatore smiled.

"Of Course you may."

Marta purred softly, moving to suckle gently on her breasts, taking her time with each one. Lady Brinkatore mewed with pleasure. 

"Enjoying yourself Milady?"

Marta asked gently.

"Oh yes."

"More?"

"Oh gods yes."

Marta murred and slowly kissed her way lower. Lady Brinkatore's breath began to catch in her throat as she panted. Marta smiled, quickly moving to suckle gently on Lady Brinkatore's clit. Lady Brinkatore mewled loudly. Marta soon began to lick at her. Lady Brinkatore entwined her fingers into Marta's hair. Marta murred and upped her pace. Lady Brinkatore soon mewled and came apart.


End file.
